Sirius is Back and Having Fun at Severus's Expense
by Ms.Spades
Summary: It's back! Not completly done but with more than before! Hope you like it, please review it. I look forward to hearing from you, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Sirius Is Back and Having Fun at Severus's Expense

ADVANCE \d 4This is really after the fifth but not really part of the sixth.

2. I also couldn't remember the password to Dumbledore's office. (Oops!)

Snape sat at his desk grading his students' papers when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Severus. Severus."

He looked around but couldn't see any one. He looked back down at the papers on his desk and picked up his quill, but wasn't really paying attention to them.

"Severus. Severus." But then it changed slightly. "Snivellus."

The only people that called him that were the Mauraurders. Two of them were dead, one was working for the Dark Lord, and the last one was on work for the Order.

"Show yourself!"

But nothing happened. Snape looked around.

"Snivellus. Snivellus."

"I said show yourself!" Snape yelled getting up and pulling out his wand. He looked all around then looked behind him. There stood, well more of floated, was the ghost of Sirius Black one of the Mauraurders.

"No! Why can't I get rid of you?!"

"But Snivellus I came back just to be with you forever."

"Forever?" Snape said a look of complete horror on his face. "No, wait, you can't really be here. This has to be a dream, more of a nightmare."

"No, Snivellus, I'm as real as the Bloody Baron, Peeves, Myrtle, you got quite comfortable with Myrtle didn't you. Isn't this going to be great you and me together forever?" Said Sirius wrapping Snape in a hug.

"Forever. NO!!!!!"

"What's wrong, Snivellus? I thought you would jump at the idea." Sirius said a smile playing on his lips.

"I would if you weren't hugging me."

"Sorry." He said letting go of Snape his smile growing wider. "Isn't this the best thing that ever happened?"

"The best?!" Snape asked trying to keep the anger in his voice under control. "If this is the best then that would make the worst the moments with Lily."

"What? What 'moments' could you hope to have with Lily?"

"Why should I tell you?" Snape replied silkily, now it was his turn to smile.

"I don't really care any way." Sirius aid turning his back to hide the sulking look that had replaced his smile.

"Of, course you don't. Just a question did you ever wonder why Lily always came to my rescue and hated James yet strangely enough married him."

"No, she learned to love him."

"Wrong as always, Black. She decided it would be easier to marry him than to admit her feelings to herself and marry the one she really loved." A look of absolute hate covered his face.

"And that would be… who?"

"I'm not telling you if you're that stupid you can't figure it out I'm not telling you."

"Fine, but I'll always be here."

"Try not to remind me."

"Fine, I'll be as quiet as a…"

"Rat? Because Pettigrew certainly isn't quiet. He's annoying."

"And it took you till now, why?"

"Because before I never had enough time because I was too busy being tormented by you, him, filthy Potter, and the werewolf Remus!" Snape yelled completely losing control of his emotions.

"I had no idea you felt that way or that you kept all that anger in all these years."

"Oh I forgot to tell you I let it all out before when I caught you, Remus, Saint Potter, Hermoine, and Weasley."

"Really?" A smile on his hopeful face.

"You wish." Said Snape turning to the door. "And don't ever touch me again."

"Why not?" Sirius asked a hurt look playing on his mischievous features that at one time had been quite hansom. Floating soundlessly behind Snape as he tried to get away to Dumbledore's office.

"It gets incredible cold when you touch me."

"You aren't used to the cold by now?"

"You're pushing your luck, Black."

"I like pushing my luck you know that."

"Unfortunately I do, too well."

"Professor Snape?"

Snape looked to see Draco standing in front of him.

"What is it Draco?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Snape looked to see that Sirius was gone.

_Either I'm going insane with rage that I wasn't the one who killed Sirius or he really is back._

"No one Draco now go back to your common room."

"Yes, Professor." Draco said walking around him and going to the dungeons where the Slytherins stayed.

"Alright, Black, he left."

"How did you know I was hiding?"

"That's become a habit for you hasn't it?"

"Shut up, Snivellus. I'm not the one lying to stay out of Azkaban. You know what happened last time you called me a coward."

"Yeah, Bellatrix killed you. Yet here you are."

"Uh, Snivellus."

"What!?"

**BANG!**

"Watch out for the wall. You can't go through it like I can. I believe you're still alive." Sirius said, and then added under his breath. "Unfortunately."

"What was that?" Said Snape getting up quickly.

"Nothing."

"Are you jealous of me, Black?" Snape said silkily an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Asked Sirius darkly.

"I'm still alive and you're not thanks to your dear cousin Bellatrix." Snape said with a sneer.

"Hey, Snivellus."

"What?"

"You're there."

"What?" Snape said before running into the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Right, Strawberry Lollipops." (Idea from Crap I can't remember!) Is that really his password?"

"Yes, he believes that any one who likes strawberry lollipops is good."

"And you?"

"I like them." Snape said remembering it as one of the reasons Dumbledore should trust him enough to give him the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No it's true. They are quite good."

"You have sooooo many issues."

"Who's the one acting like Myrtle?"

"Hey!" Sirius yelled, but Snape was already running up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Finally, I'm free from…"

"Hello, Snivellus!"

"No! Will you ever leave me alone?!"

"Never."

"Severus, I believe you came to see me?"

Snape and Sirius look at Dumbledore as if they stumbled in by accident. Dumbledore looked at them over his half-moon glasses.

"Uh, Headmaster. I…"

"You were hoping to loose Sirius' ghost in here, am I right?"

"Well, yes, but I also…"

"Wanted to know how to make him leave you alone? I'm afraid there is no way to get him to leave you alone unless you do something he wants you to."

"And what could that possibly be?!"

"Say you like me and you always have along with 'please leave me alone'." Sirius said.

"I'd rather die!" Snape snarled at him. "You really are as pathetic as your friends, aren't you?"

"Don't you dare insult James or Remus!"

"Sirius! Severus! Stop both of you, you are both on the same team, now put this all behind you, at least for Harry's sake."

"You're right, Dumbledore."

"For Potter's sake?! I…."

"Severus think of it this way you aren't doing it for Harry you are doing it for Lily."

Snape shut his mouth and looked down at the floor. His eyes glistening with tears ready to spill out at any moment.

"Sorry to have interrupted you."

"It was no intrusion, Severus, I'm glad I could help."

Snape turned to leave only to walk right through Sirius' ghost.

"Uh! Black, move!" Snape yelled wanting to leave before his feelings for Lily got the best of him.

Surprisingly Sirius moved out of his way. Snape ran down the stairs and instead of going to his office he ran straight to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Oh, Severus. You haven't come to see me since Lily died."

"I know Myrtle, but since Lily's gone you're the only one that understands me except Draco, but that would be to strange a teacher talking with a student about his darkest secrets." Snape said a distant look coming on his face as he unknowingly started rubbing his left fore arm.

"So, is this where you and Lily would meet in secret?" came a voice from the door.

It was Sirius.

"What do you want, Black? You've reminded me of my horrible past, Lily's death, and have me looking forward to a worse future with you forever! Is that what you wanted?! Because you certainly accomplished that goal!" Snape yelled tears now streaming down his face.

"Wow, you can cry. I thought you lost that ability a long time ago when you became a Deatheater."

"Shut up, Black!"

"Severus, I never meant to hurt you, you know that, right?"

"Oh, yes you made it so clear during our school years!" Snape yelled letting out all the emotions he had held in for so long.

"Severus, I…" But Sirius stopped short he didn't know what to say, he had never seen a Snape or any Slytherin for that matter cry.

"You what, Black? Huh, I'm curious to see what you say. Sorry? Is that what you were going to say? No, you're not, not yet." Snape sneered as he pulled his wand out of his robe's pocket.

"Severus…"

_Sectumsempra._ Snape thought as his wand exploded in a ray of light.

"No!!!" Sirius and Snape yelled in unison as his spell hit a mirror behind Sirius shattering it then bouncing off and hit Snape sending him flying across the room. Myrtle let out a scream of pure terror as blood started gushing from his chest.

Snape knew the counter curse, but was too weak from blood loss to say it. His wand loosely in his hand he watched the two ghosts blur before closing his eyes.

"Severus? Severus?" a female voice called his name.

Snape opened his eyes expecting to see Myrtle, but was shocked to see a girl with long red hair, her green eyes filled with concern.

"Are you ok?"

Snape opened his mouth to answer before realizing that something was in his mouth, it tasted like soap. He wiped his mouth then realized where he was. He was back in school to the day when Lily had stopped James from tormenting him. It wasn't time for O.W.L.'s yet, so he could change his life completely!

"Yeah, I 'm fine."

"Let me help you up."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Snivellus! Do you always need a girl to save you?" Yelled a tall black haired boy with glasses.

"Just ignore him, Severus."

"What ever you say, Lily."

"Does Snivellus have a crush on Evans?" Jeered another tall boy only this one had dark brown hair, the younger Sirius Black.

_I had forgotten he was a ladies man in school. He actually wasn't that bad looking compared to now._ Snape thought.

"And? At least I show my feelings." Snape looked at Lily. Her freckles now the same color as the rest of her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" roared Sirius.

"Why? Does the truth hurt?"

"You're treading on some thin ice, Snivellus!"

"Leave, bird beak, alone Sirius he only wishes he had a chance at Evans."

"I have more of a chance than you, Potter!"

James turned back to Snape his eyes like fire and his face red with rage. "What makes you think you have any chance with her? You're a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor; Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix."

Snape looked for Lily but couldn't find her in the group of girls standing around; instead he found her running back to the school.

_Oh no. Now what did I do?_ Snape thought.

Snape ran after her into the school, hoping to talk to her.

_James is right,_ thought Snape as he followed her around the school, dodging students, and trying to keep her in sight. _I don't have a chance with her. He's right we don't mix._

Snape chased her around a corner to find nothing.

"How is that possible?" He asked the walls around him half expecting them to answer.

Then he saw the door to Myrtle's bathroom to his right. He pushed the door open and walked in. No one used this bathroom because of Moaning Myrtle so it was safe for him to go in.

As the door shut behind him he saw Lily standing by the sinks back to the door. He saw her reflection in the mirror, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

He saw her reflection in the mirror, crying. He felt bad, but wasn't sure what to do. He remembered they way things originally went yet he couldn't remember this instant from back then.

Lily turned around drying her eyes then stopped completely taken by surprise, but when she saw Snape her eyes began to water again. He walked over to her and put his arm around her. She cried into his chest grateful for the comfort. Snape just held her savoring having her in his arms again.

"I'm sorry I left you there, but I couldn't stand it any more. I must admit I like having guys fight over me, but not you two. It could've ended violently. You might not even be here now if you two kept it up like that."

Snape knew she was right, but he didn't like to think that he could possibly lose to James. The thought just wasn't acceptable in his mind. He hated being second to James in every thing, except potions, but then it was him and Lily at the top.

"You're probably right. I just lose control when I'm around him. I don't know it's like he gets in my head and pushes me off the deep end just to upset you and make me look like the jerk in front of the whole school."

"Maybe that is why he does it. Oh, I just hate him so much I can't stand it! Or the way he treats you, he has no right to do those things to you. I just can't believe him!"

"I know exactly what you mean." Snape said a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"I suppose you do." Lily said smiling back at him. Snape brushed away the few tears that clung to her cheeks. His eyes transfixed by her shining eyes. She seemed to cause him to lose all thought and yet it didn't matter to him.

At that precise moment at Hogwarts in present time Sirius had brought Dumbledore to the girls' bathroom. They had moved Snape to the hospital wing, but no one knew what to do. They all stood around him hoping he would open his eyes and he would be fine, but all he did was lay there. His breathing was shallow and he was so pale, paler then usual, he hardly moved at all. They had gotten the bleeding to stop, but he had not improved any.

"What do you think, Dumbledore? Should tell the students? Or keep it secret?" Asked Minerva McGonagall, who had come with the rest of the staff when they heard the bang in the girls' bathroom.

"I think we should wait and see what happens, if nothing improves we will tell the students, but for now go on as if nothing has happened. If any one asks about him or the commotion tell them Professor Snape has been called away and the noise was Myrtle flooding the bathroom again. Now go back to bed if anything happens Sirius will get us, right, Sirius?"

"Yes, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore watched as the last teacher left the ward before he spoke with Sirius.



"Sirius I realize how guilty you must feel, but do not blame only yourself. You are not the only one at blame. Severus should have realized what would happen if he tried to cast a spell on you especially when you were standing in front of the mirrors."

"It is all my fault, Dumbledore. If I hadn't been so hard on him in school he wouldn't have hated me so much as to curse me."

"Sirius, if you hadn't then the entire course of history would be altered. Nothing would be what it is. James and Lily would never have gotten married, Harry would never have been born. You can't say it is your fault things happened the way they did for a reason, Sirius, don't ever blame yourself for what happens today, because of what happened yesterday."

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius. Sirius weakly smiled back as he watched Dumbledore closed the doors behind him. Sirius turned back to Snape lying so still on the bed they had placed him on. He thought back on their school days and realized he really didn't regret any of it. Perhaps he wasn't regretting it as much as he had first thought.


End file.
